


Hitchhikers

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, First Aid, Jealousy, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Unrequited Love, aftermath of rape, finding each other, ganging up with criminals, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock and John were driving back home through the countryside. They made a stop to have a snack and a visit to the loo.Suddenly Sherlock saw something interesting and disappeared into the bushes.John followed him and together they followed the trace of interesting things for a while.What they found at the end brought interesting encounters and insights.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

John sat on the passenger’s seat and held on to the handle over his head. He was sweating while the landscape rushed by his window.

Sherlock sat behind the wheel and obviously had fun. His elbow was resting on the window frame and he held the wheel with only one hand. Or more with only a few fingers of said hand. He also was driving really fast.

Now and again he looked at John and grinned.

John had tried to close his eyes but found he felt nausea coming up when he did. So, he kept looking at the blurry images and tried to remember some childhood prayer. He also wondered how he had ever been able to fly in a helicopter over the Afghan desert.

Lucky him Sherlock had to slow down due to construction work. He almost looked angry but rode slowly and orderly through everything.

“Could you please stop at the next service station or whatever snack-point is coming up?” John asked.

“I need the loo.” He added. Sherlock sighed.

“Of course, you do. But so, do I.” He talked into Google and followed the directions. They found a rather nice truck-stop and Sherlock parked the car. John rather quickly disappeared inside. Sherlock followed a bit slower. Afterwards, they purchased something to drink. John also bought fries. Sherlock ate a chocolate bar and then another.

On the way back to their car Sherlock eyed something.

“Oh?” He said and dashed along. John automatically followed eating the fries. He was used to eating on the run.

“What is it?” Sherlock was half-way into the bushes and his head was going down.

“Now look at this!” He said and picked something up. He straightened and turned to John.

“It’s a suit-jacket. So what?” Sherlock looked at him as if he was an idiot. John knew that look.

“It’s Westwood.” Sherlock stated.

“So? Oh …” John nodded.

“Oh!” Sherlock nodded, too.

“Exactly. Get your weapon and a torch. We are checking the shrubs.” Sherlock grinned. He was happy. John finished his fries on his way back to their car. He checked his gun and got the torches. Sherlock impatiently waited running small circles into the dirty ground.

He handed one to Sherlock and kept one for himself. Sherlock led the way still holding the jacket. His eyes were glued to the ground and now and again he made a confirming noise.

John saw nothing at all.

Suddenly he dashed deeper into the grounds with John on his heels. He picked up a shoe and a few metres on the second.

“Italian. Hand-made. See? There is blood on it.” John took the shoes and looked. Then he nodded.

“Yes, and rather fresh, too.” They listened hard and suddenly John turned to his right. Now it was Sherlock’s turn to follow.

“Sherlock, come over here!” He called out and turned around holding up a pair of dress-trousers. They were torn, bloody and dirty. Now there was blood on the ground, too.

“What did you hear just now, John?” Sherlock asked.

“A faint groan. Listen, there it is.” John answered and Sherlock listened, too. They moved on. They hurried several metres more and then stopped dead.

“Oh fuck …” John groaned and looked at the beaten and tortured body of James Moriarty. Sherlock stood as if nailed to the ground. John moved up and knelt by his side. He took his wrist and felt his pulse.

“He is barely alive.” John muttered and started to touch his body for injuries. He didn’t react at all. John got his little torch and opened his right eye. He shone into the sea of black and got no reaction.

“John, look.” Sherlock pointed at his behind and John saw the blood pooling there.

“Bloody hell. Sherlock, please. Get me a blanket and the first-aid kit. We need to get him into a hospital.” For once Sherlock didn’t talk back but raced away. He returned very quickly and John rolled Moriarty on his front. He donned gloves and carefully parted his cheeks.

He swallowed. This had been rape. A brutal torture. His behind was torn. And he was still bleeding.

John tried to stop the bleeding and then covered him with the blanket because his body already was way too cold. Then he stood and pulled the body up with him. He carried him over his shoulder since no ribs were broken. He was bruised though.

“What now?” Sherlock asked and John just looked at him.

“We need to take him to a hospital.” But Sherlock shook his head.

“No, we should find Moran, so he could decide what to do.” They had reached their car and placed Moriarty on the back-seat. John turned to Sherlock.

“You like him that much; you’ve got his number?” Sherlock raised his brow.

“John, please. Mycroft can provide his number. So, what do you think? Or is he about to die?”

“No, he isn’t. Go ahead and call your big brother.” Sherlock pulled out his mobile and called. John climbed on the back-seat to watch over Moriarty. He didn’t listen to Sherlock talking until his voice became rather loud.

“Damn you, Myc! Just provide me with his number! I owe you a favour.” John was able to hear the snickering over the mobile and shook his head. Finally, Sherlock hung up and at once started to type a number. Now John was listening up.

“Yes, Moran, it’s Sherlock Holmes speaking.”

“No, this is not a joke.”

“Don’t you miss someone?”

“No, this isn’t me blackmailing you.”

“Give me the damn phone, Sherlock!” John interrupted and reached out for it.

“No!” John just ripped it from his hand and Sherlock pouted.

“Sebastian? This is John speaking. We have found your boss. He needs to go to a hospital because he is badly injured. Tell me where to take him.” He told him his coordinates and waited.

“OK, we’ll do. See you there.” He hung up and threw the mobile back at Sherlock who caught it.

“Let’s go. Please use directions towards St. Anne Hospital in Wentworth. It’s about 10 miles from here, Sebastian told me.”

“If he told you it must be just fine.” Sherlock muttered and started the car. But he drove very carefully and John relaxed. Reaching the hospital grounds John leant forward again.

“Drive behind the building and park there.” Sherlock just nodded. He stopped the car on the parking lot behind the main building. There was a black sedan parked already and Sebastian was leaning against it. John left the car. Sherlock didn’t.  
Slowly Sebastian approached John and tried to look into their car.

“Captain, what the fuck did you do to him?” John very seriously looked up at him.

“If you see what kind of injuries he has you will take that back.” Sebastian raised a brow.

“What do you mean? What happened to him?” John cleared his throat.

“We found him naked in the dirt behind a parking lot. He is hurt. He has been brutally raped and keeps bleeding. He also is bruised.” Sebastian stared at John.

“Did he say anything? Is he awake?” John shook his head.

“No, I took care of him but he didn’t wake. We have no idea what happened.” Sebastian rubbed over his tired eyes.

“I wasn’t able to find him. The tracking device didn’t work.”

“He had a rather deep cut in his left thigh. They probably cut it out of him.”

“I need to see him, John.” John did hear the wording and nodded.

“Come on then.” He opened the door for him and Sebastian climbed on the back-seat nodding at Sherlock who just quietly snorted.

“Hey, tiny. What did you do?” Sebastian whispered and John and Sherlock looked at each other raising their brows.

“Tiny?” Sherlock mouthed.

John looked over Sebastian’s shoulder to check what he was doing. But he only very carefully moved his fingertips over Moriarty’s body. He looked worried. And he looked hurt.

“We need to get him inside. I know a doctor there. Perhaps you could help, Captain?” John worried his lips and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock just shrugged meaning _do as you please_.

“OK, I’ll go and get a stretcher. You stay here with him. What’s the doctor’s name?”

“It’s Dr Ian Turner. He owes us.” John nodded.

“I see.” Sherlock again snorted but didn’t interfere. John walked away. Sherlock watched Sebastian over the mirror.

Suddenly Moriarty started to shift and groan. Sherlock turned in his seat.

“James, Jimmy, careful. I am right here. You’ll be OK soon.” Sebastian and Sherlock looked at Moriarty who slowly blinked his eyes open. He focused on Sebastian.

“Sebby …” He croaked out his name and tried to touch him. Sebastian took his hand. Then he saw Sherlock and his eyes widened. Sherlock held out his palms.

“Don’t you worry. I am not going to hold your hand.” It brought a painful smile on Moriarty’s face.

“Why are you here?” His eyes were as dark as ever and he was pale as death. His voice was barely able to hear.

“Hush, don’t speak. It weakens you. Sherlock and John somehow found you. John gave you first-aid. Sherlock called me and I directed him here. We owe them big time.” Now he moved his fingers through his hair.

“I hurt so much …” His head started to loll over the seat and his body trembled badly.

Sebastian looked desperate and even Sherlock worried his lips. He finally reached behind his seat and held up his back-pack for Sebastian.

“Try to give him some water.” Sebastian found a bottle and did just that.

“Jim, please try to drink.” He held the bottle to his lips and lifted his head. Some spilt but he managed to get some water into him. Sherlock handed over some tissues.

Moriarty was not moving. Sebastian’s hands were shaking and he had to blow his nose.

Suddenly John was back rattling the stretcher over the ground followed by a man in a doctor’s coat. Both men put Moriarty on the stretcher being watched closely by Sebastian.

“Sherlock, I’ll help Dr Turner. Will you please wait for me?” Sherlock nodded.

“I am not leaving.” He locked the car and followed the party into the hospital. Sebastian wanted to follow into the operation theatre but wasn’t allowed.

“No, stay with Sherlock, please.” Sebastian looked for a few seconds as if he wanted to force his way past John but then didn’t. Instead, he sat by Sherlock’s side on the aisle.

“I am not a bloody babysitter.” Sherlock stated coolly.

“I am no bloody baby.” Sebastian answered. They stared into each other’s eyes until Sebastian sighed.

“OK, I am sorry. Listen, Sherlock. Could you please tell me how you found him? I mean, you weren’t tracing us, were you?” Sherlock smiled.

“No, it was pure coincidence. I saw the jacket on the ground and picked it up. I knew at once it was his.”

“How would you know that?” Sebastian asked.

“Westwood. Also, his scent. He … I don’t know. I just knew it.”

“Huh.” Sebastian kept looking at him.

“And then?”

“Then we followed the trace of clothes. We found his shoes and trousers. There was no shirt or underwear. Finally, we found him.”

“Where was that exactly?” Sebastian asked and Sherlock showed him on his mobile.

“I bet he was supposed to be somewhere else.” They looked at each other.

“You bet.” Sebastian said. Then he snivelled again and Sherlock handed him some more tissues.

“Thank you.” He once sobbed and looked rather angry blowing his nose.

“Listen, you know we are not exactly best friends. But what has been done to Moriarty is horrible and no one deserves that.” Sebastian looked surprised. Sherlock didn’t look at him. Instead, his hands balled into fists and he stared on the floor. Shivers ran over his body and he started to tremble.

“Sherlock, hey. Come down. It’s OK. We are very grateful. Just calm down, please?” Sebastian placed his palm on Sherlock’s hands and he could feel how clammy he was.

“Please, don’t touch me …” Sherlock whispered and he let go at once. Then he stood.

“Would you like a coffee?” He offered and it made Sherlock look up.

“Yes, I’d like that.” Sebastian nodded and looked for a canteen or something. Sherlock looked at his very muscular back and exhaled slowly. Then he tried to close several doors of his mind-palace. This time permanently. Instead, he tried to sort through the clues he had found and seen. But he came to no conclusion. His mind was in trouble. John wasn’t here.

Sebastian returned rather quickly carrying two coffees and several snacks. Sherlock was soothed.

“Thank you.” He took the coffee and a muffin. It was chocolate and he quickly ate it. They shared everything Sebastian brought in companionable silence.

After several hours John opened the door and walked up to them. Sebastian stood.

“He is sleeping now. We had to stitch him up but he will be just fine in a few days. He will be brought to a private room. Dr Turner is taking care of that. If you want you can stay with him. If you want to take him home you can do that by tomorrow.” Sebastian relaxed.

“God, thank you, John. I don’t know what to say.” John saw that he had been crying.

“It’s all fine.” Then he looked at Sherlock. He had been wondering how the two would get along. But it seemed rather well regarding the empty cups and cookie crumbles.

“You can go and see him now. It’s room 567.” Sebastian hurried away and John sat down instead.

“We should stay the night, Sherlock. I am exhausted and you look horrible, too. Did he say something to you?” He gently took his hand.

“No, not at all. It was me, we talked. I told him something and he bought me coffee and cookies afterwards.” Sherlock’s voice was rough and he didn’t look at John.

“Where do you want to stay?” He suddenly asked.

“Dr Turner offered us guest-rooms. But we could also look for a hotel if you want?” Sherlock shook his head.

“No, let’s get the rooms. It will be just fine. We will survive one night.” He smiled a very tired smile and stood. John had been told already where the rooms were and led the way. There was a connecting door and Sherlock just dropped his coat, got off his shoes and climbed into bed. John tried to stop him.

“Sherlock, you will have to wear these clothes tomorrow. You will be smelly and your clothes all crinkled.”

“I don’t care.” He pulled up the blanket and faced the wall. John raised a brow. There must have happened something but if Sherlock didn’t want to talk, he stood no chance. He sighed and went into his room. He took off everything except for his boxers and freshened up a bit. He fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

***

Sebastian entered the room where Dr Turner was just taking Moriarty’s pulse.

“Dr Turner, what am I supposed to do? I’d like to stay with him.” Dr Turner looked up and carefully placed his hand back on the blanket.

“I’ll arrange a second bed to be brought in here if you like?” He looked at him.

“Yes, that would be perfectly fine. How is he?” For a moment Dr Turner gnawed his lip.

“I’ll be honest then. He has been raped. His insides were torn and he has lost a lot of blood. But he will heal back to 100% capacity. Where the tracking-device was cut out of his thigh, I had to stitch him up, too. There will be a scar but there is laser treatment. He has many bruises but they will fade soon enough. He will be in a lot of pain. But he will manage.”

Sebastian stared at Moriarty’s face and already started to plan the revenge.

“OK, thanks a lot, Dr Turner. Could you arrange the bed and a wash-bag for me and my friends, too?” He nodded.

“Sure thing.” He left the room and Sebastian sat down on the bed close to Moriarty. He lowered his head.

“Jim, can you hear me?” He spoke softly and looked for any sign that Moriarty was able to communicate. He also took his hand between his large ones and held it moving his thumb over his skin.

“You are safe now. You will be just fine in a few.” He roughly whispered. Moriarty blinked his eyes open and he looked exhausted and tired. But he smiled when seeing Sebastian.

“Sebby …” His hand twitched. Sebastian smiled.

“Yes, it’s me. You are in hospital. Dr Turner took care of you together with John Watson.” Moriarty’s eyes widened.

“What?” He roughly whispered and tried to lift his head but couldn’t.

“Hush. Sherlock is here, too. They found you. Without them, you would have bled to death.”

“Help me up against the headrest, Seb.” He did it and saw him pull a face because it hurt sitting on his behind, but he didn’t complain.

“Did they find my mobile?” Sebastian shook his head.

“No, they only found some of your clothes, nothing else.”

“You have to go back for it.” Sebastian nodded.

“Sure.” They looked at each other. Sebastian expected some more information about what happened but nothing came. So finally, he just asked risking a tantrum.

“What the fuck happened out there? Where have you been abducted from?”

“I got pricked. I left the warehouse after the meeting with the Russian mob and someone shot me. I woke somewhere dark and nasty. People were pulling my clothes off of me and I was too weak to do anything.” His breathing became faster and Sebastian got very close.

“Calm down. You are safe now. I will kill everyone who touched you in a very wicked way and also very slowly. And I will film it for you.” Moriarty smiled but it looked tired.

“They raped me and it felt like my insides were torn apart. I felt the blood gushing out of me.” A fierce shiver ran over his whole body. Sebastian just pulled him into his arms and held him. He could feel him calm down. His erratic breathing slowed down, too.

“Do you know who was behind it?” Slowly he nodded.

“They didn’t speak but I could sense them. It was the Russians. Take care of that, will you?”

“I sure will. Don’t you worry.” Softly he pecked a kiss on his cheek. Moriarty pulled a face but let him.

“I was so worried, Jim. I was scared I had lost you.” Sebastian roughly whispered the words.

“Hey, big guy. I am alive and soon kicking again. I know, you will take good care of me.”

“Yes, I will. What do you need now?” Moriarty pulled a face.

“Some drugs for the pain. Water. Juice. Nosh. Whiskey.” Sebastian raised a brow.

“No whiskey.” Both men stared at each other.

“I am your bloody boss and you do as I tell you!” Moriarty hissed and it made Sebastian grin.

“And I am your second in command. That’s why I am in charge now because you are on sick leave. So, shut up and get well again.” Moriarty’s lips twitched upwards.

“Did you just pull rank on me, Colonel?” He wiggled his brows and Sebastian broadly smiled.

“I think so, yes. And I am so not sorry.” He gently hugged him and stood.

“I’ll get what you want. I’ll be right back.” He left the room and went to find the things for Moriarty. He wondered where Sherlock and John were and asked a nurse on his way back. She pointed out their rooms. He quietly opened the doors and found them sleeping. He didn’t wake them. Everything could wait.

He asked the nurse to bring the bed for him and she told him it had already been organised. She also brought him a wash-bag and a set of scrubs in blue. He got rid of his clothes and showered while Moriarty devoured his nosh and eyed his naked body. In the meantime, the second bed was brought in, too.

When he returned out of the bath only clad in his birthday-suit Moriarty licked his lips.

“Sebby, come right here. I need you close for a bit.” Sebastian climbed into bed with him and had to hold him because it was too small. Finally, he arranged Moriarty’s smaller body on top of his own.

“If you ever tell this to anyone …” Sebastian held him and kissed him.

“Yes, yes. You will skin me alive.” He grinned kissing him on his jaw and throat and where else he could reach. Moriarty hummed and closed his eyes. Soon he was sleeping on top of Sebastian and drooled on his naked skin.

He gently placed him back and left the bed. He covered him with the blanket and dressed into the scrubs. He wasn’t able to sleep. He needed the tablet from his car. The nurse had also provided espadrilles for him and he left the building.

On his way back he met Sherlock who walked over the aisle only clad in his sheet. Sebastian raised a brow. Sherlock looked hellish.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sherlock’s hands fisted the hem of the sheet and crossed his arms over his body. He looked at him.

“Nightmare. Can’t sleep. Why are you wearing scrubs?”

“The nurse brought them and I showered after I got Jim something to nibble on.”

“Listen, since I can’t sleep anyway, why don’t we try to find out about what happened to Jim?”

“Are you seriously offering your help in this matter?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, I do. That’s your computer there? Give!” He held out his hand and Sebastian just handed it over.

“Let’s sit down somewhere.” Sebastian suggested and Sherlock just moved back into his room. There was no table in there, so they both sat on the bed and stared at the screen. Sebastian felt a bit weird but Sherlock didn’t seem to mind.

He was working. It kept his mind busy. Nothing else mattered.

***

After hours of research, Sebastian had fallen asleep. He was leaning against the wall by Sherlock’s side and was quietly snoring. Then John opened the door and stopped dead seeing this.

“What the fuck!” He thought and approached the bed. Sherlock only saw him when he covered his eyes.

“What’s going on here?” John asked.

“Research. Take your hand away, John.” John slowly did. He had felt a pang in his guts when he had entered the room. Was this him being jealous? But why? He wasn’t even Sherlock’s boyfriend, lover or even fuck-mate.

“Do you need anything?” He finally asked in a soft voice and this made Sherlock look up.

“John. You are awake. I am helping Sebastian here.”

“So, I see.” Then Sherlock looked at Sebastian by his side and it occurred to him that John might find this a bit weird because he was still only clad in the sheet.

“Is this inappropriate?” John had to smile. This was so Sherlock.

“You wouldn’t care anyway. It’s all fine. I was just … Never mind. So, do you need anything?” John answered.

“I am actually hungry.” Expectantly he looked at John who normally provided food for him.

“OK, I suggest you go and take a shower. I brought you the wash-bag.” Sherlock closed the computer and carefully got off the bed not to disturb Sebastian.

“He must feel safe with Sherlock. Weird.” John thought. Then he left to look for Moriarty. He heard him arguing with the nurse before he opened the door. He threatened her and John stepped up.

“Just leave. I’ll take care of him.” She pressed her lips together and simply left without arguing anymore. John looked at Moriarty.

“Good Morning! What’s up?” Moriarty fumed.

“Johnny-boy, get me breakfast and then out of bed!” John raised his brow.

“Jimmy dearest, I don’t mind bringing you breakfast but I am not sure about the out of bed thing.”

“But I need the loo!” He almost whined. John snickered but then he changed into doctor’s mode again.

“OK, I’ll help you.” Moriarty didn’t answer but kept watching him. John moved to his side and helped him up. He was still clad in one of those horrible hospital gowns which were open on the back.  
John made him sit on the edge and held his arm.

“Try to stand up but slowly. Hold on to me.” Moriarty grabbed John’s arm and stood up. It caused him pain; John could see that. But Moriarty was tough and slumped into the bath by John’s side.

“Go away.” John shook his head.

“No. What I will do is turn around. Just in case you fall. Don’t be a moron, Jimmy.” Well, James Moriarty wasn’t a moron and he just did what he had to do. Afterwards, he was sweating and in pain. But he made it to the sink and splashed some water into his face.

“Do you think I can take a bath, Dr John?” He quietly asked.

“I am sorry, James. You have stitches. I suggest Sebastian helping you under the shower.”

“Won’t you?” James tried to be funny but John just looked at him.

“No.” Moriarty sighed.

“Where is he anyway? He wasn’t in his bed. I missed him.” John was strongly reminded of Sherlock.

“He was working with Sherlock. When I left his room, he was sleeping.” Moriarty’s eyes slanted.

“He was sleeping with Sherlock?” John sighed and rubbed over his forehead.

“He was sleeping in his room.” He didn’t tell him; he had been in the bed.

“Get him here!” James ordered and John just raised a brow.

“Pretty please?” James added making John sigh out loud.

“OK, I’ll go and get him. Just don’t get angry with him. As far as I understood, he tried to work something out with Sherlock regarding what happened to you. He was extremely upset when we met him. He even cried. Just consider what you have in him, OK?” 

Moriarty gaped at John. Then he closed his mouth and just nodded.

John left the room and got back to Sherlock. He just dashed out of the shower all naked and was about to get dressed into scrubs, too. Sebastian was now sitting on the bed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Sherlock and he quickly looked away. John smiled but kept looking.

“Sebastian, your boss is awake and would like to see you. He is much better.” Sebastian stood.

“How was he? I bet he is mad at me because I wasn’t there when he woke.”

“No, I told him you were working with Sherlock. I believe he just missed you.”

“I’ll better go. Thanks, Captain.” He quickly left and Sherlock moved his palms over the fabric.

“John, look! This is awful. Ridiculous!” Sherlock complained looking at John.

“I don’t think so. You look good.” John answered but what he thought was _You look sexy_.

“Where is my breakfast?” John sighed.

“I had to take care of Moriarty first. Let’s go and have breakfast now. Come on.”

“Like this?” Sherlock looked shocked.

“Yes, like this. I am wearing scrubs, too. So what?”

“Yes, but you are a doctor.” Sherlock pulled at his shirt.

“You look as good as always, Sherlock. You don’t have to worry at all.” Sherlock wasn’t convinced but slowly followed John who walked into the canteen.

“Sit down. I’ll get us something.” Sherlock sat and wasn’t even noticing how the people looked at him. John loaded a tray with all the things needed and carried it back to their table.

“How is he doing?” Sherlock suddenly asked.

“He was complaining already. He missed Sebastian. And he was jealous.”

“Why was he jealous?” Sherlock asked.

“Because I told him Sebastian was with you. In your bed.” John grinned and had fun.

“But we were working.” Sherlock said.

“I know. But looking at his face was fun.”

“I don’t understand.” Sherlock said and drank his coffee.

“I think they are a couple.” John suddenly stated. Sherlock looked up.

“Well, of course, they are a couple. It’s obvious.”

“James assumes we are a couple, too.” John said and saw Sherlock tense.

“I mean we are solving crimes together and such. In that we are a couple.” John added. Sherlock didn’t react. John ate a roll and cast his eyes. His ears were red and hot.

Sherlock’s guts coiled and he felt the pain. The pain in his behind. The pain.

He started to hyperventilate and fell off his chair. John jumped up and yelled for help. Sherlock’s skin was clammy, his heart was racing and he was very, very pale. His fingers twitched and beads of sweat were on his face.

John worried his lips and watched him being brought out on a stretcher. He watched over his examination and was pleased with it. Finally, Sherlock was brought back into his room and slowly woke.

“John? What happened?” He quietly asked. John sat on the bed and looked at him.

“I don’t know. We talked and you fell. You were unconscious.” Sherlock looked at him and the look on his face was unbelievably sad.

“Will you please talk to me?” John quietly begged but Sherlock just shook his head.

“Talk to my brother. He will explain everything to you. I can’t.” His lips were pressed together and he was close to tears. John saw that.

He wondered what had upset him so much. Was it the whole Moriarty thing? Was it Moriarty? Or was it rather what had happened to Moriarty? And if yes, why had it taken so long for a reaction to happen?

“Here, please drink this.” He handed him a glass with water and Sherlock obediently drank. Then his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. John watched him for a few minutes but he seemed to be OK.

Only then he went to find Sebastian to find out what they had talked about.

He found him in Moriarty’s room and they left together because he was sleeping, too. They walked over the premises and Sebastian told him about both incidents in the car and inside the hospital. John put everything together and was rather sure that something bad had happened to Sherlock in the past. He had to call his brother Mycroft. He didn’t want to though because he would be interrogated due to the latest events.


	2. Chapter 2

John did talk to Mycroft. Mycroft even did contact him first and asked him to join him in his office at the Diogenes. Sherlock was at the morgue and John didn’t tell him that he went to see his brother.

Mycroft had even provided lunch. John sat down with him and just waited. When they were sipping their drinks, Mycroft looked up.

“Sherlock talked to me and asked me to tell you about what happened.” John looked him into the eyes.

“He was triggered due to what happened to Moriarty. He even tried to help them. He collapsed when we talked about relationships. I am very, very worried about him.” Mycroft seriously looked at him.

“You see, when Sherlock was at boarding school, something awful happened. He was abducted from the premises. Even though the Holmes family did pay the ransom, he was mistreated, given no food and was brutally raped.” John paled and his hands shook.

“How old was he?” He asked softly.

“Sherlock was sixteen. They kept him for five days. When they gave him back, he was a mess; both physically and psychologically. I took some time off from university to be with him because he wouldn’t talk to anybody else or take food from the nurse.”

“This explains a lot actually.” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, it does, doesn’t it? He never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He never let people get close. You were the first one after more than a decade, John. He trusts you.” John looked at Mycroft.

“He is my best friend.” Mycroft tilted his head.

“He is much more to you. Don’t deny it.” John blushed.

“I was in love with him from moment one but I accepted his rules. Now I know it can never be.”

“Don’t say that. You have come very far. Don’t give up now, John.” John sadly smiled.

“What’s your advice?” John asked.

“My advice? Show him what he misses. Make him jealous.” John was surprised.

“But that’s mean.” Mycroft raised his brows.

“Please! If it helps? Love and war, you know what I mean?” John smiled.

“Yes, I do.” They looked at each other and Mycroft poured another drink.

“Sherlock is very fond of you. I believe he just isn’t able to understand what he feels.” John slowly nodded.

“You know what’s weird though? He worked with Moran to help Moriarty. He let him close, very much so. It seemed he trusted him. I don’t know why. But it worked vice versa because I caught Moran sitting on Sherlock’s bed, fast asleep, and with Sherlock still in it.” Mycroft just stared at John.

“Well, he didn’t tell me that.” John sighed.

“I was so damn jealous.”

“Probably he felt the need to help him because of what happened. Even I believe that no one deserves that kind of thing.”

“That’s why we helped.” They kept sipping their drinks until John’s mobile dinged. He looked at the old display.

“It’s Sherlock. He is done at Bart’s and wants to have dinner. I need to go.” Mycroft smiled.

“Then go and feed my brother. You might need to cook for another person though.” John raised his brow but didn’t question this. Instead he just rode home thinking about their supplies. He stopped at the nearest Tesco and bought something nice.  
When he arrived back at Baker Street, there was a black sedan parked at the curb. And it wasn’t Mycroft’s. John walked faster and hurried upstairs. He dashed into the flat only to see Sherlock talking with Moran.

“What’s going on here?” Sherlock turned around and a smile was on his face.

“John! You are home.” His anger went poof and he smiled back. Then his eyes met Sebastian’s who made a step away from Sherlock.

“Sebastian, what’ up? Where is your boss hiding?” John asked storing the goods away.

“He is at home. Not yet feeling a hundred per cent fit. But much better. I just came by to thank you.” He did look serious.

“He brought us a present!” Sherlock added making John turn around.

“What?” John looked between them. Sebastian just shrugged and Sherlock pointed out the basket filled with loads of goodies such as chocolate and alcohol. John slowly came closer and had a look. Everything was high-end quality. His hand reached out for his favourite and then he looked at Sebastian.

“You still know that?” Sebastian shrugged.

“Well, of course I do, Captain. I have a brain of some sort.” Sherlock snorted but it sounded rather friendly.

“So, how is he coping? How are you coping?” Sebastian still held the glass of wine Sherlock had obviously offered.

“Well, much better by now. But he still has nightmares. He won’t leave my side. He still hurts. We don’t … Well, you know, we just don’t. But I am there for him and he can rely on me.”

“Where is he now? Because he is not here.” John wondered.

“I left him behind. He has to cope sooner or later. I offered to take him here but he didn’t want to come.” Sherlock waved a _Thank You_ card around.

“But he did sign the card. See?” John saw and somehow had to smile because Moriarty had drawn a creepy smiley face on it. John shook his head and offered dinner for all of them. Sherlock at once nodded and even Sebastian accepted the invitation. At first though he texted James. Then he shot several texts but stayed.

John made Sherlock set up the table for them and looked at Sebastian and the basket of goodies.

“Thanks, Colonel.” John grinned and Sherlock joined him again. They all sat down for dinner and Sebastian enjoyed the meal a lot. He licked his lips looking at John.

“You are the best cook ever, Captain.” He fondly smiled. John just shrugged.

“He is right, you know?” Sherlock said and John was surprised. He rarely got praised by Sherlock.

“Oh, please. Don't look like that.” Sebastian grinned. He finished his wine and finally stood.

“I need to go home now. Thanks for dinner. Thanks for everything.” Suddenly there was Sherlock holding out a note.

“Take this and do what you want with it.” He held it between two fingertips and Sebastian took it. He nodded to Sherlock and waved to John. Then he left.

John turned to Sherlock who looked pleased.

“How are you doing after his visit?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Fine, I guess?” He didn’t look at John. And John didn’t want to push him, so he just turned back into the kitchen to clean up. After a few minutes, Sherlock stood behind him.

“What else did you buy?” He looked over his shoulder and John could smell him. He closed his eyes for a second. His spine was tingling and he hoped he would get his body back under control.

“Could you get me a drink? Please?” Sherlock nodded.

“Sure, John.” He poured him a whiskey and handed it over.

“Thank you, mate.” They looked at each other. Sherlock leant against the counter opposite of John.

“Do you understand better now why I am acting like I do? It’s not that I don’t want. You. It’s just, I can’t.” He looked at John and their eyes met. John swallowed the amber fluid.

“I’ll always be there for you. I really want to be with you. I love you.” It just came out. Sherlock stared at him. And John cast his eyes and turned around. He was able to hear Sherlock breathe.

“John …” Sherlock’s voice was rough. John didn’t turn but waited.

“The only thing I can say to you is, that I like you close, that I trust you with my life and my heart. I can’t give you more right now.” His voice broke. Now John turned around and saw the tears in his eyes.

“Come here, mate.” He just pulled him close and held him. Sherlock sobbed and placed his head on John’s good shoulder. Very slowly his arms came up and closed around John’s back. John was aware of Sherlock’s body close to his and he inched backwards by the hips hoping that Sherlock wouldn’t know why.

Sherlock was inching away, too.

“I am sorry. I can’t control this …” John suddenly knew that Sherlock had the same problem. He gently held him by the arms.

“It’s all fine, love. It’s perfectly normal.” Sherlock trembled and John placed him on a kitchen chair. Then he handed him a glass of wine.

“Here, drink this.” Sherlock looked up and wiped over his eyes.

“Thank you, John.” And he smiled again. John saw the sun and smiled back.

***

Later they sat on the sofa. Sherlock looked at John.

“Could you hold me again?” He only whispered his question but it made John sit up straight.

“Sure. Make yourself comfortable.” Sherlock placed his head on John’s lap and turned his body towards the telly. He slowly exhaled.

John very carefully placed his palm on his shoulder. Sherlock didn’t twitch and they watched crap telly for a while. While Sherlock muttered his comments, John’s fingers found their way into Sherlock’s hair. It felt soft and silky. He gently scratched over Sherlock’s scalp and soon felt him relax. His eyes were closed and he made small noises.

John smiled and lowered his head whispering into his ear.

“You are like a big cat, you know that?” He could feel him smile. It was amazing.

“Cats have claws to defend themselves.” Sherlock murmured. John quietly giggled and it made Sherlock’s head jump.

“Stop giggling!” He told him but John just couldn’t.

“I am sorry, Sherlock. Sit up, please.” Sherlock didn’t sound very pleased when he did and looked at John. His hair was all tousled and he looked just sexy. Hot. John stopped giggling and slowly reached out. His fingertips touched Sherlock’s cheekbone and then moved down towards his lips.

John could see him swallow but he didn’t move away. When John’s finger touched his full lips, he slowly opened them. John made no move. They stared into each other’s eyes until John dared to ask:

“May I kiss you?” Very slowly Sherlock nodded. John crept closer always being aware of not caging him in. He straightened his smaller body and moved his lips over Sherlock’s.

Sherlock’s hands clawed into his upper arms but he didn’t complain. Sherlock sank back against the sofa and John followed. It was rather coy and John wasn’t able to remember when he had last done something like this. Probably at school.

“Stop!” Sherlock suddenly said loudly pulling away and John stopped the kissing at once. He moved a bit back, too. Sherlock was clammy and he kissed his palm.

“Don’t get upset. Nothing is going to happen to you. No one will hurt you.” Sherlock was panting but John was also able to see his arousal pressing up against his pants. He didn’t mention it though.

But suddenly Sherlock stood and stormed into the bath muttering:

“I need it to go away …” The door banged close and John was clueless. Carefully he rubbed over his groin and closed his eyes groaning.

“Fuck …” He swore listening to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing more happened that evening. Sherlock didn’t mention what had happened and John just waited for him to talk. Only he didn’t.

He decided to talk about something else at the breakfast table the other day.

“Sherlock, what did you give to Sebastian yesterday?” John looked at Sherlock.

“A note.” Sherlock answered and John sighed but only very quietly.

“Yes, I did see that. But what was written on it? Please?” Sherlock smiled his best smug smile.

“It was the place where to find the Russians. Now Sebby can take care of everything.”

“Oh, I see.” Sherlock looked up again.

“You aren’t pleased with me, with what I did.” John leant back and fiddled with his toast.

“I am not sure. I understand why he wants to take revenge. But I also know it’s not right.” Sherlock shrugged.

“Yes, not right.” He snorted.

“What they did to him wasn’t right either. So what? If I could have done so I would have skinned them alive after …” He swallowed and stopped talking.

“No, you wouldn’t. I would have done it for you.” John whispered.

“After all these years I would do it for you.” They looked into each other’s eyes.

“I believe other people might find this disturbing.” John snorted.

“I don’t care. You don’t care.” Sherlock smiled and so did John.

***

Sebastian returned home to James Moriarty who sat on his recliner as if it was a throne. He still looked sick, his hair was a mess and he was wearing pyjamas and also one of Sebastian’s old tees.

“Where have you been? You were only to bring the present. What did you do?” Sebastian approached him.

“Hello, Jim.” He kissed him on the forehead and went down on his knees by his side.

“Sherlock and John offered me dinner and wine and I was polite enough to accept. We talked for a while. Please understand?” Moriarty huffed.

“You smell of wine and pasta. Where is my dinner?”

“What do you want for dinner? I’ll cook it for you.” This soothed him somehow.

“I want pasta, too. And wine.” Sebastian raised his brow.

“You are still on rather strong meds, Jim. I don’t …” Moriarty pouted and Sebastian sensed a temper tantrum.

“I want my drink!” He already became louder. Sebastian just stood and showed him his open palms.

“OK, OK. I’ll get you a drink. But don’t you complain afterwards or puke into our bed.”

“Don’t treat me like a child!” Moriarty was getting louder.

“Don’t behave like one!” Sebastian towered above him and stared him down. Only then he went to fetch his drink.

“Thank you.” Moriarty blew him a kiss and Sebastian smiled picking the paper out of his pocket.

“Look what Sherlock gave us.” Moriarty snatched it at once. An address was written down.

“Get me my tablet. I need to find out where this is.” Sebastian brought it and started to prepare dinner. He heard him typing and swearing.

When everything was simmering, he looked what he was doing. He turned around right away and brought him a painkiller and more wine. He wouldn’t drink water now. Sebastian knew him too well.

“There you are. What did you find?” Moriarty looked up. His eyes were wild and black.

“New shoes!” Sebastian nodded.

“Very well. Probably several pairs. I’ll arrange everything?” Moriarty nodded.

“Yes, get them. Lock them in somewhere until I am ready to do some harm myself.” Sebastian looked at him.

“You don’t want to … I mean …” Then he just shook his head.

“Hey, tiger. I will shove everything into their behinds I can think of. But nothing warm which belongs to you.” Sebastian couldn’t believe his ears. He just kissed him and didn’t know what to say. Moriarty smiled and Sebastian just had to tell him.

“I love you. And I need a new pair, too.” Both men grinned.

***

Sebastian had arranged and planned everything. He oversaw the taking of the Russians himself and had them brought into an old warehouse.

When he entered the place after his most trusted men, the Russians were all kneeling in a row on the dirty ground. Their mouths were taped over and until now they showed no signs of fear.

Sebastian just watched for a while and thought everything through. After a few minutes, he straightened his muscular body and motioned for one minion to come up to him.

“Steve, get the box and arrange the video set-up, will you?” Sebastian looked at him.

“Yes, Colonel. Coming right up!” He hurried away and took some men with him. Sebastian was pleased. He took his mobile and called Moriarty.

“Hey, it’s me. I am preparing everything right now. Brian will pick you up in a minute.”

“Perfect!” James answered and they hung up. Sebastian put the mobile back into his pocket and watched the whole procedure.

He ordered the man to get the first Russian in the row and had him hung up by his bound wrists. He still stood on his tiptoes but if he moved too much, he would dislocate his shoulders. His trousers were taken away as well as his pants. Then someone tied his cock to a hook in the ground. Followed by that his balls got tied and pulled to the other side.

Right then James Moriarty entered the place and slowly walked up to Sebastian. He still stayed close to him wherever he was.

Now he leant against his taller body and looked at the picture before him.

“Nice! Well done, tiger.” He praised him and it made Sebastian grin. The other men stayed in a safe distance from the couple.

“Would you like to do something now or rather watch for the beginning?”

“I'd rather watch.” Sebastian motioned for the armchair to be brought and Moriarty sat down. The drink followed right away. He pulled his legs under and expectantly looked at Sebastian who took it as the sign to start.

He donned gloves and picked a nasty military-style knife from the box. Slowly he approached the Russian. But before he started, he once looked over his shoulder.

“Start with some carving. Make him look pretty! Oh, and take the tape off. I want to hear him scream!” Sebastian nodded.

“As you wish.” He tore off the tape and dropped it on the ground. The Russian knew better and didn’t even beg for mercy. Sebastian started to slice through his skin. Blood splashed on the ground.

Jim very much appreciated the carving. Even more, he appreciated the cut off genitals stuffed into his mouth and the bottle into his arse as well as the final kill. Sebastian didn't change his methods when he killed them one by one. James never stood from his armchair. He still was too weak and he didn't allow himself to show any weakness. He simply watched Sebastian do the work and enjoyed it a lot.

When all of their minions had finally given up and puked all over the place, Sebastian took James home. He was high like a kite and Sebastian had to carry him along for almost the whole way.

Back in their flat he placed him in the tub and washed him. James just let him which spoke for itself. And only when he had covered him with his duvet and he had fallen asleep, he took care of himself. He had a snack and a rather huge drink. And then another one. With shaking fingers, he smoked on the balcony when his mobile dinged.

_“Nice work.”  
SH_

Sebastian had to grin. Sherlock must be on the crime scene already. Well, he had to know since he had provided the address.

_“Would you like some pictures? James was very thankful regarding the address.”  
SM_

_“Perhaps a piece of nicely carved skin for an experiment?”  
SH_

_“Coming soon!”  
SM_

_“Thanks. No evidence at all. Splendidly done.”  
SH_

Sebastian chuckled and felt suddenly much better. He got ready for bed and joined James in there. He was moving over the mattress and muttering nonsense. Sebastian just pulled him close and held him. He calmed down soon.

“Whom were you texting?” He asked out of the blue. Sebastian really wondered how he could ever know these things.

“Sherlock texted me first. He complimented us on our pretty work and asked for a piece for an experiment.”

“You are kidding me, aren't you?” Jim asked staring up at him.

“No, I am not. He was on the crime scene. He seemed to be impressed.” James smiled.

“I feel much better. He shall have it. I like the idea. Perhaps he is going to frame it.” He giggled.

“I don't think John would appreciate it.” Sebastian mused but grinned, too.

***

John was working while Sherlock looked at the crime scene. Of course, he knew everything about it but he didn't tell anything. He appeared to be clueless for once. He felt a bit sorry for the Detective Inspector but since it wasn't Lestrade but someone else he had never met before he didn't care too much.

He binned the bloody gloves and hailed a cab when his mobile rang. He looked at it. His brother had sent a text.

_”Come over for a late lunch. Diogenes Club. I have cook made your favourite.”  
MH_

Sherlock raised a brow. What did his brother want? This was clearly a bribe. He sighed but told the cabbie to ride over to the Diogenes Club. He also texted his reply.

He entered the place through the back-door as he always did. A butler he hadn't seen yet brought him up to Mycroft's rooms. Sherlock waited until the door closed behind him and only then spoke.

“What do you want, Myc?” He asked and threw his coat over an armchair on the way. It slowly made its way down to the hardwood. Neither Sherlock or Mycroft took care of it. The moment a butler would come in it would get picked up.

“Good day to you, too, brother-dear.” He smiled and it seemed to be honest. Sherlock was confused.

“I got rid of the Russian mob in London. It should help you, too. So, why don't I feel like you are going to thank me?”

“It was an interesting move you made. Giving the intel to Moran and not me.” Mycroft raised a brow.

“Moriarty needed his revenge. I wanted him to have it because I understood. You should, too.” Sherlock looked serious. Mycroft's face softened a bit.

“I do. Very much so. Anyway, I surely appreciate the Russians gone. But I have yet another reason to talk to you.” Right then the door was opened and their food was brought in. The butler served it on the table and on his way out hung up Sherlock’s Belstaff.  
They sat down and Mycroft poured the wine himself. Sherlock eyed his favourite. No one knew. Bingers and mash. He ate a lot. It made Mycroft smile who had a chicken salad.

After lunch they had a drink and sat by the fireplace. Sherlock looked at his brother.

“What else is it you want to talk about?” He asked and Mycroft sighed.

“Have you had sex yet with Dr Watson?” Mycroft quietly asked. Sherlock stilled. It took him a while to reply.

“No.”

“So?”

“We kissed but soon enough I had to stop him.”

“Why?”

“It became too much. I felt the old pain again. I had to get rid of my erection.” Sherlock sipped his drink and Mycroft tilted his head. There was more.

“It isn't easy. I acted jealous and stupid after he came back from you. I almost spoilt everything. But then I managed to make it better. Everything became better actually.” A small smile came back up and he swirled the amber fluid around.

Mycroft still didn't speak but leant forward a bit. He knew there still was more.

“John told me he loved me.” Only then Mycroft topped up their drinks.

***

“That's not very surprising.” Mycroft said after a minute or two. Sherlock looked at his older brother.

“For me it was. I had no idea what to tell him. I never allowed myself to get close to anyone. But now I wish I … I mean, I know John. He is gentle and kind. He would never hurt me.” Sherlock sipped his drink.

“Why weren't you scared of Moran?” Mycroft asked because he really didn't understand.

“I don't know. It doesn't feel dangerous letting him close. He was hurt, too. When we first met him at the hospital he was crying. He really loves Moriarty and he is loved back. I envied him. Perhaps I hoped to get some advice.” He shrugged and finished his drink.

“And did you?” Another drink was poured.

“Not really. I watched his behaviour around Moriarty and what he said to him. But it didn't help me.”

“But you have said something to John after he told you he loved you, haven't you?”

“I felt like I had to. I told him I liked him, liked him close but couldn't, you know what. That I wished... Anyway, it seemed he understood. He is the most patient man.” Sherlock smiled.

“Have you ever been afraid of him?” Mycroft asked and the question made Sherlock think, really think.

“Actually, yes, I have. One time he shouted at me because I had run away after a criminal and he couldn't keep up. He was actually scared something would happen to me and waited with his aggressive behaviour until we were home again. I never saw it coming. He stood in the middle of 22B and yelled at me like a mad man.” Sherlock shook his head.

“I had never seen him like that before. I really thought he would hit me. I stood like being nailed to the floor and stared at him. I wasn't able to move. He soon realised that something was wrong and approached me. Slowly. He took my wrist and felt my pulse. He made me sit in my armchair and patted my head. We never spoke about it again.”

“But the incident changed your behaviour. I saw the change, too.” Mycroft smiled.

“I understood he was only worried but it took me time. He is worried a lot. He wants me to eat and sleep regularly.” Sherlock smiled looking into his tumbler.

“Well, you should know I approve of Dr Watson. He is a good man. He is the right man for you.”

Sherlock didn't reply but finished his drink and left thanking him for his favourite lunch.

***

In the meantime, John had a visit by James Moriarty in the hospital. He actually knocked and entered his office. John was fairly surprised to see him and stood walking around his desk. He expected Sebastian to follow but he wasn't there.

“What are you doing here? Is everything OK? Any problems?” John asked thinking about his injuries.

“No problems, Dr Watson. I am here only to give you some much-needed advice.” Now John raised a brow. Moriarty sat down in front of his desk and John leant against it. He crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest.

“Shoot.” It was the only thing he could think of and it clearly surprised Moriarty.

“I talked to Sebastian about Sherlock. About Sherlock and you. Both of us believe you should make the first move. If you don't, you two will never happen.” John swallowed.

“I told him I love him. We kissed.” John quietly said not really knowing why he was telling Moriarty.

“Not enough, Johnny-boy.” Moriarty shook his head.

“He told Sebastian. No details though but my Sebby isn't stupid. He saw the signs. And he spent a lot of time with him. He actually likes him. Probably because we are rather the same. Intellectually, I mean.”

“What do you want, James?” John interrupted him.

“I owe you, Johnny-boy. Big time. You saved my life back then and I will never forget it. That's why I am telling you to make a direct approach. You need to woo him. Take him out for dinner. Go on vacation. Here, I have several houses for you to choose from.” He shoved a sheet of paper into John's hands.

“He will never go on a vacation. It's too pedestrian!” John snorted. Moriarty grinned.

“Yes, that's exactly what I thought as well, Johnny-boy. But I came anyway because Sebastian wished for it. I even let him chose the destination. I did all the stuff tourists do. And I had a wonderful time. It was an amazing experience.”

“Could you please not call me Johnny-boy, Jimmy? And where did you go to? What kept your interest?” John really wanted to know. He wanted Sherlock. Badly.

“Well, Dr Watson. He actually took me to Paris. We stayed in a not so fancy hotel and at first, I was pissed. But Sebby showed me that there was so much to observe. Other people, normal people. Then he took me into Euro Disney.” His eyes were on fire when he told John everything.

John though couldn't imagine Sherlock enjoying a roller-coaster ride or taking a picture with a Stormtrooper.

He sighed looking at James Moriarty.

“Which destination would you advise?” John asked.

“Sherlock needs his brain busy. He can't be bored. You know of all his interests. He loves solving crimes. Take him to a locked room mystery or on a walk through Vienna. A walk through the night where someone talks about mysteries, ghosts and other ghoulish things.” James stood again and handed over his card.

“If you need some further advice, they are all free for you, Dr Watson.”

“I appreciate it, James. I really do.”

***

After his shift, John slowly walked home. He kept thinking about Moriarty’s visit and found he was right. He started to like the idea of taking Sherlock on a vacation. He would do some research tonight. Sherlock surely would be busy with his experiments or something.

But he got surprised when he opened the door into 221B. It definitely smelled of food in there. He dropped his bag and shed his jacket.

“Sherlock?” He called out and something clattered to the ground. Sherlock swore rather nicely and John grinned approaching slowly.

Sherlock just came up from the tiles in the kitchen and looked at John. He had a wide rubber band stuck in his hair to keep it out of the way. His t-shirt was dirty and so was his face. He looked at John.

“You are home early.” He looked over his shoulders to the stove.

“I am right on time for once this week and I didn't make a stop-over at Tesco. What are you doing?” John asked and tried to see what he had been doing.

“I am cooking you dinner. I wanted to do something nice for you.” Sherlock said turning around again.

“Oh, good. I am looking forward to it. Call me when you are ready. I'll go and shower first.” John walked away and let him do his wonders.

Sherlock relaxed and continued with his experiment. He could show his love to John in other ways until he was ready to give himself away. He had talked to Sebastian about John and what he had liked before they met. Food and other things. Sebastian had told him a lot and Sherlock had written everything very neatly into his notebook. Now he had a manual on how to get closer to John Watson without having sex.

Both Sherlock and John had no idea that they were played.

But in a good way.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock fondly looked at the picture of him and John in Vienna. At first, he hadn't wanted to go there because he didn't understand why he should leave London for a vacation. But John had insisted and more or less begged him. Of course, he really couldn't deny John and they went.

Sherlock was fairly surprised how interesting such a trip could be. So many things to do and experience. They crawled through old tunnels in the dark, they listened to tour-guides at night talking about vampires and ghosts and even had fun in the Prater, the famous place with merry-go-rounds, candy, and other things.

Sherlock felt high like a kite after several days. John had even arranged two rooms with a connecting door. He knew how to make feel Sherlock safe and he appreciated it. But when he went to bed one evening, he actually missed John. He didn't want to be alone in his room, in his bed.

He swallowed and knocked on the door. John opened it being rather surprised. Sherlock wrung his hands but finally told him. John followed him into his bed, leaving the action to him. He simply adjusted to Sherlock’s wishes.

And Sherlock needed to be in control. They had climbed into bed and Sherlock had attached his slim body to John's. He had enjoyed it. He explored John's body and John let him. Soon John was hard and wanted to pull away but Sherlock stopped him. For once he wasn't bothered.

John asked if he was allowed to touch and Sherlock nodded. He had gently kissed his chest and stomach. His hand was around his cock and slowly pressed and pulled until Sherlock moaned quietly. He made him come and his orgasm was quiet. His eyes were wide open and he frantically blinked.

He reached out for John and pressed him back into the mattress. His long fingers moved over his muscular body. Finally, he kissed him. He was in control and John wouldn't do anything to him. He was safe with John. Always.

The kiss aroused them both and soon Sherlock was hard again. John hadn't yet come and Sherlock actually didn't want to touch his cock with his bare hands or even his mouth. John must touch himself.

Sherlock rutted against his thigh. He felt his still covered groin. John still wore his boxers and t-shirt.

“Wait... Could you perhaps... I mean... Just wait...” John panted and turned on his front. He spread his legs a bit and Sherlock understood. He didn't want to be fucked. He wanted Sherlock to rub between his legs, against his hot flesh. It made John vulnerable and gave Sherlock the full control. He could even hold him down if needed.

Sherlock swallowed and rolled over. He was on top of John and his prick stuck between his legs. John groaned into the pillow and his arms were by his sides. Very slowly Sherlock took his wrists and held them. John moved them up on his back and Sherlock held them there.

John lifted his hips a bit and Sherlock started to move. This was surprisingly nice. The man beneath him loved him. And he loved the man beneath him.

He looked at his muscular body while he pushed his cock between his legs. John moved a little bit but not much. Instead he groaned a lot and bit into the pillow. Perhaps he liked it this way? Should he ask?

John came first and soiled the mattress. He slumped beneath Sherlock who kept fucking against him. He followed suit and came for the second time. Then he slumped on top of John. Both men groaned.

***

This had been the beginning of something wonderful. Since Vienna, they had experienced many things and ways of sex together. Sherlock wanted to know how to please John. And John needed to know how he could make him feel safe with him in his bed.

They worked it all out.


End file.
